Cours, Atlantis, cours!
by Mac DyE
Summary: Pour sauver la cité, va falloir courir... je sais, le résumé est bidon, mais il résume bien l'histoire...


_**Titre :** Cours, Atlantis, cours!_

_**Saison :** n'a pooooo_

_**Auteures: **Mac Dye et Syla_

_**Disclaimer :** ben i'parait que Syla a hérité d'un lointain cousin de John et de Carson... et moi de Radek et d'Evan!!! gaaa!!!_

_**Personnages :** tous + 2 nouvelles recrues_

_**Résumé :** Pour sauver la cité, va falloir courir... (oui, je sais, résumé à la con...)_

_**Note de Syla :** Bijour tout le monde, ou bonsoir au choix. Voilà une petite collaboration avec **MD**. C'était bien sympa, contente qu'on le fasse ensemble. Sinon rien d'autre à dire, ah … si, Bonne lecture tout le monde !

* * *

_

**EDIT IMPORTANT : cette fic a été déplacé sous notre compte commun, http(:)//www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/1208603 . Si vous le cherchez sous mon pseudo, vous ne trouverez que ce premier chapitre! Désolée! Sachez aussi que je laisse ce chapitre ici le temps que tout le monde soit au courant du déplacement effectué, mais, après, la fic sera effacée de mon compte. Voilà!**

* * *

_**POV . MD**_

Ouf! Il était temps d'en sortir de ce vortex de malheur! J'ai le bide qui part en live.

Steph me regarde et soupire. Même chose pour elle.

Je me retourne.

_Qwxczkvnjbvlmpljkqsjdb_!!! Ou quelque chose de similaire! C'est ça Atlantis? Je suis preneuse!

C'est beau, c'est grand, c'est… _Wow_! Mon dieu qu'il est charmant celui-là!

Steph l'a vu aussi et me fait un clin d'œil. Observons son blouson… Merde, militaire. Allez, hop, un petit garde à vous!

- Repos, repos… Je suis le colonel John Sheppard, votre supérieur. Bienvenue sur Atlantis mesdemoiselles. Alors, qui est qui?

Steph s'avance et se présente. "Lieutenant Stéphanie Jourdan, mon colonel."

A moi. "Lieutenant MD Damhlaïc, mon colonel."

- Contingent français?"

- Oui, mon colonel, répondons-nous ensemble.

- Bien, bien…Voici vos affectations et vos quartiers…

Il nous file des feuilles avec un sourire dragueur.

- Quand vous aurez le temps, allez vous présenter à la patronne aussi… A moins qu'elle ne vienne par elle-même. Bien. A plus tard. Rompez.

Je lui souris et Steph me mitraille des yeux. "N'y penses même pas, me chuchote-t-elle, celui-là est à moi!"

Je ricane et regarde mon papier. Affectation : SG2. Cool! Equipe du major Lorne (espérons qu'il soit mignon!), et du Docteur Ze… Zi… Ze-len-ka. I' pouvait pas avoir un nom comme tout le monde celui-là?

- Bon, allez viens, me fait ma camarade, on va poser nos affaires et on va bouffer. J'ai la dalle!

_**Fin du POV**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**_POV . Steph_**

Tout en marchant, nous discutons sur notre affectation. Nous sommes dans la même équipe.

Puis je me rends compte que ça fait bien dix minutes que nous sommes en train d'errer dans les couloirs d'Atlantis, à la recherche de nos quartiers.

Ils peuvent pas fournir un plan? Non mais, c'est vrai quoi… On a juste un papier pour nous dire dans quelle équipe on est affecté et le numéro de notre chambre. Franchement…

A ce moment là MD s'arrête, me regarde avec un air déconfit et me dit :

- On est perdues, je crois.

- Ah ouais j'avais pas remarqué, je lui réponds ironiquement. Et comme par hasard, il n'y a personne quand on a besoin d'aide.

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand je vois MD qui se fige sur place. Elle a du repérer quelqu'un.

Pas plus tard que tout de suite après, je la trouve en grande conversation avec ce quelqu'un.

Celle-la je te jure…

Je m'approche d'eux et MD fait les présentations. Il s'agit du docteur Radek Zelenka.

Tiens c'est pas le scientifique de l'équipe où on a été affecté?

L'homme semble grand, d'âge moyen, il porte des lunettes, et sur sa veste on peut voir le drapeau de la République Tchèque, d'où son charmant accent. Il se propose alors de nous amener vers nos quartiers. C'est pas de refus.

Sur le chemin qui mène vers nos appartements, je remarque que MD le déshabille du regard alors je lui dis tout bas :

- Ah ah, je te choppe en plein matage!

- Ben quoi ?! Tu m'as bien fait comprendre tout à l'heure que tu voulais le colonel, alors tu me laisses le scientifique.

Elle me tire la langue. Je fais de même.

Tout à coup le docteur se retourne vers nous et nous annonce que nous sommes arrivées, avec un grand sourire qui fait fondre MD à mes côtés. On le remercie et il s'éloigne.

On se met à la recherche de nos quartiers, elle, elle a le 7777 et moi le 7779. Chouette on est à côté.

- A dans 20 minutes, le temps de prendre une douche, me lance-t-elle

- Oki, ça me va.

- Et ne mets pas quarante ans sous la douche, Me lance-t-elle en ricanant.

- Eh je mets le temps que je veux d'abord. Na ! Puis t'exagères, je mets pas aussi longtemps…

Et on rentre respectivement dans nos quartiers.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Je vois MD qui m'attend et me dit :

- On avait dit 20 minutes.

- Quoi, TU as décidée de 20 minutes, j'ai affirmé certes mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Mais rien. Voilà.

- Normal, t'as tort.

- Non c'est pas vrai.

- Mais si, mais si, mais si.

- Mais non, mais non, mais non.

- Ouais avoues que tu t'es perdue lors de la douche.

- Même pas vrai.

Je lui fais ma tête de chien battu.

- Tu l'avoueras jamais ? me fait-elle.

Je m'éloigne, et je lui lance :

- Avouer quoi, je ne vois pas du tout !

- Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça Steph, me dit-elle sur un ton de reproche. Eh mais attends moi!

Sur le chemin, on décide d'aller se présenter et d'aller voir la chef de l'expédition, une certaine Docteur Elizabeth Weir.

Et après d'aller manger un morceau, parce que c'est vrai que j'ai faim là.

_**Fin du POV**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**_POV . MD_**

Ça c'est vraiment un beau bureau. Mais pas très intime. Tu dois pouvoir rien faire là-dedans, tout le monde doit te voir!

La dénommée Elizabeth Weir entre, nous sourit et s'assoit.

- Vous désirez?

- Nous présenter, annonce Steph en souriant.

- Ah, bien, vous êtes les nouvelles recrues militaires?

- Tout à fait.

- Bien, alors je suppose que je dois vous demander vos noms et grades?

- Je suis le Lieutenant Stéphanie Jourdan et voici le Lieutenant MD Damhlaïc. Contingent français.

La patronne se tourne vers moi.

- MD? Drôle de prénom.

- C'est un pseudonyme. Mon vrai prénom n'a rien à voir.

Voyant que je ne veux pas en parler (trop long à expliquer!) elle laisse tomber.

- Bien, alors je vous souhaite la bienvenue! Vous pouvez disposer! Allez manger, je suis sure que le trajet depuis la terre a du être fatigant!

Comment elle a deviné? Steph la salue et nous partons.

Bon, le mess…

- MD?

- Mmmm…?

- On demande à ton scientifique de nous y conduire?

Raaah, elle se fout de ma gueule celle-là! C'est pas de ma faute s'il est canon!

- Ben quoi, je lui réponds en plaisantant, c'est pas de ma faute, il est apparu comme ça, comme un Dieu…

Elle est morte de rire.

- Bon, c'est pas tout, il est où le mess?

- Vous cherchez quelque chose?

On se retourne en même temps, et on reste scotchées en même temps.

Putain qu'il est beau lui! Et puis, cet accent!!!

Je me réveille la première.

- Hum, oui, bonjour, on est nouvelles et on cherche le mess…

- Ah, des nouvelles têtes! (il nous serre la main) Enchanté, je suis Carson Beckett, le médecin en chef de la cité!

- Aaah… Euh, hum, moi c'est MD Damhlaïc et elle c'est Stéphanie Jourdan, on est militaires.

- …Lieutenant… précise-t-elle, encore sous le choc.

- Ah, mais c'est très bien tout ça! Venez, je vais vous conduire au mess.

Steph émerge enfin et me murmure "Accent écossais!", je lui réponds "J'aurais pas deviné…Arrête de baver, on dirait un escargot!"

On arrive (enfin!) au mess, et Steph a du laisser des traces de baves partout sur le chemin.

Le bôôôôô médecin nous abandonne là et repart à ses patients. J'attrape ma camarade par le bras pour éviter qu'elle le suive.

- Allez, on va au miam-miam…

On prend un plateau, on commence à se servir, quand une tornade humaine, pas très mince en plus, nous pousse et nous passe devant.

- Pardon, excusez-moi, scientifique important, laissez passer…

Pas gonflé lui! Et moi, avec mon caractère de cochon, tu vas voir!

- Heu, dites-donc, on vient d'arriver, vous ne pouvez pas attendre deux minutes, non?

- Pardon? Je suis le cerveau de cette cité, j'ai donc besoin de plus de nourriture que vous autres, les militaires! Tiens, au fait… Je ne vous ai jamais vu…

- Elles sont nouvelles, Rodney, ne commencez pas à les terroriser!

Cette voix! Je me retourne.

Mon scientifique tchèque!!!! Aaah, je fonds…

Il fait les présentations.

- Et ça, finit-il, c'est Rodney McKay, le scientifique en chef de la cité.

- Enchanté…

- Nous aussi.

Faut avouer qu'à deuxième vue, il est plutôt charmant…

Steph me pousse du coude.

"Et celui-là, marmonne-t-elle, on se le partage?"

_**Fin du POV**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**_POV . Steph_**

MD me regarde de travers et chuchote :

- Non je le prends aussi !

- Alors laisse-moi le gentil Docteur !

- Euh… D'accord, dit-elle, ça me va.

Je lui souris, puis le docteur Zelenka nous propose de se joindre à eux pour manger. On accepte avec plaisir.

Durant la déjeuner, le docteur Zelenka nous explique un peu la cité, ses différents recoins, etc… Et MD ne le lâche pas du regard.

Quand au Docteur McKay, lui pas être très loquace, à part quelques remarques sarcastiques. Puis le Docteur Zelenka nous demande :

- Alors à quelle équipe avez vous été affecté ?

- L'équipe du Major Lorne, répond précipitamment MD avec un sourire béat.

- Ah alors on va être coéquipiers, dit-il en souriant.

- Oui Docteur, il semblerait, je lui réponds en souriant.

Puis le Docteur McKay prend la parole : « Radek, ce n'est pas pour vous embêtez mais on doit aller travailler là. » Il se lève précipitamment et part. Même pas un "au revoir", roooh.

- Oui, oui, tout de suite Rodney. Bon ben on va vous laisser. On se retrouvera sûrement ce soir au dîner. Au revoir, bonne après-midi.

- Euh, j'ai une question, docteur Zelenka, il est toujours comme ça ?

Je pointe le docteur McKay du doigt.

- Oh ! Là, il est plutôt gentil… Me dit-il.

- D'accord, dis-je d'un air sceptique.

Nous le saluons et il part à la suite de McKay.

Remarquant que MD sourit toujours bêtement, je lui donne un coup de coude.

- Eh réveilles toi ma vieille, si je bavais tout à l'heure et je ressemblais à un escargot, tu t'es pas regardée.

- Ben quoi ?

- On pourrait remplir une piscine.

- Pff n'importe quoi, me dit-elle.

- Oh, mais sois pas vexée.

- Mais je ne le suis pas.

- Mouais, vu ta tête...

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tête ?

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'elle a sa tête ? dit une voix au dessus de nous.

On lève la tête en même temps, et on croise le sourire charmeur et moqueur du colonel qui nous a accueillies ce matin. D'un même mouvement, on se lève pour le saluer, et il nous dit : « Repos Lieutenants ».

Il s'assoit à la place où se trouvait McKay et nous demande nos premières impressions sur la cité, et si on était allée voir le Weir.

C'est alors qu'il nous propose de nous faire visiter la cité; moi toute contente accepte sans plus attendre et MD fait de même.

Et nous voici en route pour visiter la cité en compagnie d'un charmant militaire.

Puis MD se tourne vers moi et chuchote : « Alors qui c'est qui bave là ? »

Regard assassin de ma part, c'est petit MD.

_**Fin du POV**__**

* * *

** _

_Bon, voilà... Si vous voulez la suite, faut nous encourager à Syla et moi (et toc!) O.o_


End file.
